The Wings of Time
by Book digester
Summary: Time is space is a continum. Journey to different worlds in search for feathers. Can they find them before others?
1. Chapter 1

Two figures are gazing at each other as if this was the last time. Time for them is gone, and the only thing they have is each other, but even if they have each other they would never be able to be with the one they love. As they gaze each other, they remember those times where they were happy and free. The brown-eyed, placed a hand face up while the other hand did the same, the crimsom-eyed, did the same, both hands were rejoiced but they would never touch each other. Brown-eyed looked at the crimsom-eyed and began to shed a tear, the other still gazing had a look of determination and began to bang the barrier that was blocking them, and began to shout a name. brown-eyed still looked and continued to cry, then a glowing aura was surrounding the brown-eyed that on her back grew wings and was beginning to float the brown-eyed away. The crimson-eyed dazed at what was happening continued to bang and shout a name and the brown-eyed continued to look while being dragged away and shouted

A name…

**WOW IT IS INTENSE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEY ARE. :D WELL I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT. AND ALSO I WANTED TO GET INTO THE MAY MADNESS. THAT IS GOING ON. SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND IF NOT I WILL LEAVE IT AS A ONE SHOT. IF I DO RIGHT CHAPTERS IT WOULD PROBABLY BE SHORT OR LONG DEPENDING ON HOW I WANT TO UPDATE. SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADEU THANKS FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own tsubasa chronicles or gauken alice. All goes to their respected authors. **


	2. Chapter 2

A raven headed, red eyed, boy was walking down the streets searching for something or someone. The air around him was tense and suffocating. As he was concentrating on his next move a shadow passed him by. Quickly before it went away, the boy ran trying to catch the suspect before he can lose track. The mysterious figure threw star shaped daggers at his pursuer, but the boy was able to dodge them quickly as possible. The mysterious figure was stunned that the boy was able pin the person down on the ground. Using his pocket knife the boy placed the blade on the throat of the person. As both of them looked at each other, the mysterious figure began to laugh and said.

"Well, nicely done Natsume, you managed to capture me in record time," the person said with an amused voice. The boy named Natsume, lifted the knife out of the man's throat and lifted himself up from the ground.

"Don't kid yourself," Natsume said with a boring tone. "I could still manage to break the record again if I had to sensei."

"I know, but then again you did beat your old record and I am proud that you did," the man named, Sensei, said, "But I think it is time to head back, it is getting late and tomorrow we have to finish up with training. So it is best if you head home and rest I will catch you later, so long." And he left Natsume in the road. Natsume then began his long stretch back home, he was dead tired after all that training that night, he knew that tomorrow Sensei would give out numerous tasks at hand. When he reached home, he began to prepare his necessities for tomorrow, while he was packing, he picked up a photo of a boy and a man smiling. The boy was proudly smiling at his father, while the man was patting him on the head with a smile on his face. Natsume smiled at this and said "Hello dad I'm home, I just came to finish packing for tomorrow's final training. I hope to make you proud as well as…"

Tock Tock

"Sigh and I almost spoke too soon," Natsume said with a tiered expression. When he opened the door he was pushed down to the ground by someone who cried "Natsume" Natsume then looked up at the person who pushed him to the ground and went wide eyed. On top of him was a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who had a happy expression on her face as she had won something very valuable. When Natsume regained his composure and said

"Princess Mikan…"

"Natsume, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mikan when we are alone, huh?" The girl named Mikan said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, old habits, but Mikan can you stand up I cant feel my legs"

"Oops, sorry Natsume," Mikan said with a worried tone and stood up. Natsume followed after and drew up a chair for Mikan to sit down. Mikan thanked him and sat down on the chair while Natsume sat on the bed.

"So," after a moments silence, "How was your training was it hard? Did Sensei do anything bad to you? Were you hurt? Or..or…or…"

"Stop Mikan, and take a deep breath," Mikan obeyed, "As for your questions I am fine don't need to worry about me. The training was intense I could give you that but it was worth it. Really," Natsume said in a calm tone

"I know, but I really worry about you so much Natsume. I hardly see you anymore, and you are my only best friend since child hood. And I…" Mikan said in a sad tone.

Natsume smiled at her comment and said to her, "You know, I still think about you when I am doing my training." Mikan looked at him with daze, Natsume smiled and changed the subject.

"By the way did you sneak out of the palace just to come out and see me?" Natsume asked in a humerous tone.

"Of course, I left the castle because I wanted to see you again. Sensei told me in secret that you were at home and that I needed to cheer you up" Mikan explained.

"Wouldn't your brother, the King get mad, that you snuck out of the castle just to see me." Natsume stated.

"No, he doesn't know but he will soon enough. But he should really know that I really missed you and that I just wanted to talk to you like old times." Mikan said. She was beginning to stand up from her chair.

"Well that's all right I guess. Do you want me to accompany you home?" asked Natsume as he was standing up also.

"No that's alright I can manage," said Mikan, "Well I hope to see you soon Natsume." She said with a smile.

"I hope so too Mikan." Natsume said with a small smile.

As Mikan began to head out, she remembered something else, "Ano, Natsume there is something that I wanted to say to you for a long time."

"Eh?"

"What I want to say is…Natsume…I…Lo…"

DONG

"YAHH!" both of them screamed.

"All you alright Mikan," Natsume said.

"Yeah I am alright, thanks," Mikan said.

"Were you going to say something, before the…"

"I will tell you, what I was going to say when you get back from training, ok" Mikan said to him and left the house.

"You know Mikan I do have the same feelings, but I will keep it until you are ready" said Natsume as he saw Mikan running towards her home. He smiled and went to bed.

What the Princess and the trainee don't know is everything is set in motion to prepare for the ultimate showdown that will change their lives completely.

**WOW. DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, THIS STORY IS BECOMING INTENSE. IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY THERE ARE SOME TSUBASA ELEMENTS HERE IF YOU NOTICED. BUT DON'T WORRY IM NOT PLAGERIZING THE STORY, JUST TO GET IT OUT THERE. I HAD THIS IDEA OF CROSSING OVER TSUBASA WITH THE GAUKEN CHARACTERS FOR A WHILE. SO IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH TSUBASA CHRONICLES, THERE WOULD BE THINGS THAT WOULD BE SIMILAR SITUATIONS BUT THE WAY I AM GOING TO RIGHT IT WOULD BE WAY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT CLAMP WROTE. SAYING OUT THERE. WELL THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD VERY MUCH APRECIATED. I WOULD TAKE ANY CRITIQUES ABOUT IT. THANKS FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER.**

**PS. I do not own any of the story of tsubasa chronicles or characters of gakuen alice. They go to their respect full owners**


	3. Chapter 3

As Mikan reached the castle, she quickly slipped in unnoticed through a secret hideout where only she knows. When she before she entered the front doors she quickly checked if the coast is clear before she entered the castle. When she knew it was clear she sprinted towards the doors. After she got in safely a voice startled her out of her wits.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Hmm" said the voice.

Mikan slowly turned around and had a shy smile and said, "Oh, hello king, big brother, Koko."

"Seeing the Black Cat are you?" Koko said.

"He is not Black Cat, brother," Mikan said angrily, "His name is Natsume, and for your information yes I have seen him, what of it." By this time Mikan had already walked up towards her brother.

"Well to me he is the Black Cat, I do not care what his name is, besides he will be in training tomorrow so you wont be able to see him," said Koko with a sly smile in his face.

"That's fine with me, hmph" said Mikan angrily.

"Now now don't argue to much your majesties," said a figure who was walking towards the two royals.

"Hi sensei," Mikan said cheerfully, giving the attention towards the newcomer. "We were just finishing up the argument, well I have to go bed I'm tired. Good night." And with that she left towards her room.

"Looks like she is in high spirits your majesty," said sensei.

"Stop with the formalities, Kitsu, we are childhood friends are we," said Koko.

"You are right Koko," said Kitsu.

"So do you have anything to report for me," asked Koko.

"Yes, the boy has increased his potential enough to become the princess own personal guard," said Kitsu. "But something is very much troubling these couple of days."

"Like what Kitsu?" asked Koko

"Well for the fact that the boy would be more than just a personal guard," said Kitsu.

"I know what you mean, but do you think we can prevent this," asked Koko

"No, but the princess unseen powers will emerge soon and the lives of those two will change. I have seen it in my readings," explained Kitsu.

"I see, I hope soon we will see the results of this," said Koko as he was gazing the city.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, big brother always bothering me to wits end ugh," cried out Mikan as she entered her bedroom. As she was heading towards the balcony to gaze up into the stars, she remembered the first time she met Natsume those years ago, and how she was so happy to have a friend, that brought out a smile to her face. As she leaned towards the balcony and watching the city down below she felt at peace.<p>

"I wished I could of told Natsume my feelings," said Mikan. "My feelings that I loved him, so much all these years. Heh, I hope I can tell him soon." Suddenly a sound that only she can hear was playing in the wind, with that Mikan felt dazed and floated an inch off the ground. She then began to see images of a castle, an old building, a mark, and the last image was of Natsume banging on something. With that Mikan woke up and was startled about the revelations.

"What was that?" said Mikan, "what were those images that I saw could they mean something,"

That something was the sound from a lake that was off inside a forest near the city, it was singing its cry to be heard. The reflection of the moon seeing of the cool waters, to wait for that event to begin.

**PHEW, THAT'S A CHAPTER, FOR YOU GUYS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE ONE. I WOULD LIKE A TIME TO ANSWER A QUESTION THAT I GOT FROM A REVIEWER, AS OF NOW I WOULD KEEP THIS STORY IN THE GAKUEN ARCHIVES JUST BECAUSE IT IS FOR MAY MADNESS, AND I JUST DON'T SEE IT IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION, BUT THANKS FOR MENTIONING IT. SO ANYWHOO, PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO READ WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT IT. THANKS FOR ALL WHO PLACE THIS STORY AS A FAVORITE. THANKS FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER.**

**Ps. Disclaimer I do not own Tsubasa or Gakuen Alice all story and characters go to their respective creators. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

WOOSH

SMACK

WOOSH WOOSH

SMACK SMACK

WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK WACK SPLASH

"ugh, not again, I can't believe you are slow on your reflexes Natsume, I have thought I have trained you well and I see you are still slow."

"I know but I can't help with it," said Natsume as he began to rub his injured face as he began to lift himself from the water. "my problem is still within me so I still can't manage to surpass it but in a way, sensei I have trained hard to keep my mind off it."

"that's true, Natsume but one day you would overcome that problem of yours soon. So if I were you I will continue to practice here while I do something really quick," said sensei.

"Yes of course, sensei," said Natsume and Sensei left him alone at the lake. Natsume then began to work hard on his techniques that he learned to overcome his weakness. As he was working on his moves he noticed that Mikan was at the edge of the lake. He stopped what he was doing and approached her.

"Hey Mikan what are you doing here?" he asked. Mikan hearing his voice, turned her head towards him and gave him a smile. She then turned her head back to the water and began to walk towards the center. Natsume seeing this began to walk towards her trying to attempt to stop her but at that moment Mikan stopped suddenly and all of the sudden the water surrounded her. Natsume stunned at what he saw. Began to scramble towards her in attempt to save her. But the current was strong. The water began to dance around Mikan, that she stood still and wings began to appear on her back and she began to be lifted off the ground.

* * *

><p>"the time has come, I will have the power to cross time and space." Said a man while sitting on a grand chair looking out at a mirror projecting the events.<p>

"it may be but would it succeed," said a woman standing beside the man also looking out at the mirror

* * *

><p>Natsume seeing that Mikan was lifted off the ground, and the water was beginning to disperse. Natsume getting the chance jumped towards her. When he got hold of her waist they both tumbled down towards the river. At the impact the wings on Mikan's back began to lighten up that when Mikan and Natsume crashed into the lake the wings burst into thousands of feathers and were soared up into the night sky. Natsume holding tightly at Mikan left the water as quickly as possible. He had noticed when he crashed the lake that the wings disappeared and had turned into feathers. Worried Natsume began to check Mikan, to see if she was hurt, but noticed that she was asleep but did not breathe as if she was a corpse.<p>

* * *

><p>"looks like it failed," said the woman.<p>

"yes, but it is just the beginning," said the man. "soon I will have the power to transcend time and when the time comes it will be mine and no one will have it."

* * *

><p>"Mikan wake up, please Mikan," cried out Natsume as he ran towards the city as quickly as he could. When he reached the clearing Sensei was there alongside the King panting.<p>

"Black Cat what happened back there!" asked the King.

"I don't know she had sprouted wings but when I rescued her those wings burst into feathers the moment we descended," Said Natsume.

While they were talking, Sensei touched Mikan's forehead, and was surprised and when he touched Natsume's hand he saw more it conformed his fears. He then stood up and addressed them, "Natsume those wings and feathers that you saw were the princess Mikan's heart, or should I say her soul." Both Natsume and the king were startled about this revelation.

"what do you mean her soul?" asked Natsume

"Meaning it is her memories, from the time she was born till now, those feathers have scattered throughout other worlds, and they are not here in this place any longer," said sensei "and if she doesn't get her feathers back then it would be a disaster."

Both Natsume and the King were stunned.

"What can I do to retrieve her memories," asked Natsume.

The king and sensei both looked at each other and had a silent agreement and turned to Natsume.

"Black cat, take care of my sister, protect her whatever you do. Understand!" said the king.

"Yes, your majesty, but…" said Natsume but was cut off.

"Natsume it is time," said sensei and he pulled out a long wand from out of nowhere. He then began to chant a spell. A large magic circle appeared surrounding Natsume and Mikan. Natsume holding Mikan tight towards his chest looked out to his mentor and ruler.

"Natsume I will transport you to another dimension, and I can only do this once. You will meet a woman, she goes by the name dimensional witch," said sensei.

"what will I do when I see her," cried out Natsume.

"you will tell her what happened, and beg her to save the princess. It is the only hope," cried out sensei.

with that last note Natsume and Mikan left their world home behind.

**WHEW THAT WAS AN INTENSE CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ARE ENTRALLED AT WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE START OF THE JOURNEY. DUN DUN. :D OH I JUST WANT TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION. WHEN I WAS REFERING SENSEI I WAS REFEREING TO KITSU AND WHEN I WAS REFERING TO THE KING IT WAS KOKO. JUST TO CLEAR EVERYTHING. SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE BUT I HOPE TO UPDATE MORE BUT I CAN NOT PROMISE ANYTHING. SO THERE, AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU DO REALLY YOUR COMMENTS ARE REALLY IMPORTANT. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU THANKS. FROM BOOK DIGESTER.**

**PS: I do not own tsubasa and gakuen alice all go to their respected authors. **


	5. Chapter 5

GLUP GLUP GLUP GLUP

GASP

DRIP DRIP

"Is he asleep, Ruka?"

"Yes, Anna he is," said a man named, Ruka. "But I hope he doesn't wake soon, Anna I need you to do me a favor for me."

"Anything Ruka," said a lady named, Anna, as she stared at the man she smiled, "besides you are my creator and I will do anything to be a service to you."

"yeah I know," said Ruka with a smile, "I will have to change you and have you watch over him. I will be leaving soon and never return."

"Ruka," said Anna "I will do it, and I will warn you if he awakes, but where are you going?"

"Thank you Anna, I will travel to different realms so he won't find me, but don't worry I will be alright," said Ruka, as he was beginning to stand up. "Now it is time to change you."

With that he began to cast an enchantment.

* * *

><p>CLING CLASH CLING CLASH CLING CLASH<p>

SWIPE

STAB

"He has done it again Nobara-hime"

"I see, even though I told him a hundred times it was not necessary to do it," said a lady named Nobara-hime as she watched from the balcony a man who killed a man, on the roof top.

"I think it is time for him to seek out his destiny. And the only way to do that would be to send him on a long journey," said Nobara-hime, "bring him to me, at the throne room at once."

"yes hime" and the servant left the balcony, leaving Nobara where she began to see the outcome of the future.

* * *

><p>"Well it is time to see the dimensional witch," said Ruka as he was wearing his long blue coat. He then began to write in the air a spell with his long wand. And with that he left his kingdom behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?" said the man who was struggling with magic bands that were pulling him down towards the ground.<p>

"It is for your own good Persona," said Nobara-hime "I will send you to another world were you will learn the true meaning of strength, also before you go I am placing you with a seal that will weaken you everytime you kill a person." With that she lifted her arm and conjured a seal that embedded it to Persona.

"I will not forget about this Nobara," cried out Persona "I will come back don't forget about that you hear me Nob…."

And Persona left his world behind to seek out his destiny.

**HELLO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED LAST WEEK BUT I FORGOT. ANY WHO NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BRING ALL THE CHARCTERS TOGETHER AND THEY WOULD BE OFF ON THEIR JOURNEY. I WILL TRY TO SEE WITH UPDATES BUT THERE IS NO GUARANTEE ABOUT IT SO LOOK OUT FOR IT. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU THANKS AND PLEASE COMENT IF YOU CAN. BOOK DIGESTER**

**Ps. I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Gakuen alice they all go to their respectable authors.**


	6. Chapter 6

"They are coming" said a tall figure.

Three lights began to shine from the floor. The first was a tall lanky man dressed as if he was going to the mountains on a winter day, holding a long staff. The second was a burly man dressed as an ancient warrior who on his hip was a long sword. The last flash of light were two youngsters, the young man was dressed with a long shirt sleeved with shorts, while holding on to a young sleep looking girl dressed in a simple dress.

The young man was looking if the men on either side of him for an attack and when he did not sense any danger, he looked in front of him and saw a tall woman dressed in a black garment who had an expressionless face. He felt very intimidated by her, that he got of his reverie when the man on his right and left spoke at the same time

"Hello Madame witch I presume?"

"Who are you?"

"Humph, to answer both questions I am the Witch of dimensions and wishes. Though, many people have called me with various names during my lifetime," she said, "but I am formally called Serina."

At hearing the explanation the young man exclaimed, "If you are the Witch of dimensions then you got to help me save Mikan, I beg of you, Save Mikan!"

At this Serina looked at him and walked towards him and soften her gaze when she touched Mikan's head. "Her name is Mikan I presumed?" the young man nodded at this. "Can you tell me your name young man?"

"The names Natsume"

"Well Natsume, I am noticing that this girl has lost precious memories, her memories that are great treasures to her and the only way to retrieve them is to search to other worlds looking for them. I can notice your concern and I would help you reach your goal, but something has to be given in return."

"What do you mean 'something has to be given in return?'" said the burly man.

"It means that for every wish that is granted a price must be paid in return," said Serina, "before I explain can you both gentlemen introduce yourselves and what are your desires?"

"Well madam, My name is Ruka Nogi, and my desire is to travel to other worlds with no intention of returning back to my world," said Ruka

"The names Persona, and I want to go back to my world immediately," said Persona.

"Heh, all of your wishes and desires are the same, Ruka you desire to travel across dimensions with no wish to return to your world, Natsume your desire is to travel to worlds and retrieve your friend's memories and you Persona you want to travel to return back to your world," said Serina, "though your paths are different your wishes are the same, for that I will grant, but each of you have to give something of that same value."

With that she turned to Ruka, "for your payment I would need your tattoo on your back."

"Would you not want the staff instead?" said Ruka with a smile.

"No," said Serina.

"Alright" and the markings of his back were peeled off by magic and were transferred to the waiting of the hands of one of the helpers.

Serina turned towards Persona, "your payment is your sword."

"What! I would not give up 'Death' for anything," exclaimed Persona.

"You do know I am the only one who can help you to reach your destination, and if you don't give up your sword you will be stuck here forever," said Serina

After that comment Persona rudely shoved his sword toward Serina's face and said, "Fine but I will come back to retrieve it." The sword, like the markings, was magically transferred towards another helper.

Serina then finally looked at Natsume and said, "For your price is something that you hold most dear. Tell me Natsume, what is Mikan to you?"

At the question Natsume was stunned. He then began to rationalize the question.

To him, Mikan is his only friend in the world.

"_Natsume-kun lets be friends," said young Mikan cheerfully while holding youngNatsume's hand. Natsume didn't say anything, but was just holding her hand. _

_Months passed, Mikan asked him, "Ne, Natsume-kun, my brother told me that when you are friends with someone you can call them without a honoriphic. Is it alright if I can call you just Natsume?"_

_Natsume nodded. Mikan was happy at the response, "Then you can call me Mikan."_

To him she was his princess

_The crowd began to cheer when the royal family came out of the balcony. Mikan was cheerfully scanning the ground for someone. When she found that person she began to shout and wave "Natsume!"_

_In the crowd Natsume heard her and looked up at the balcony and waved at her with a smile._

To him she was his precious one

"_I will tell you, what I was going to say when you get back from training, ok" Mikan said to him and left the house._

"Mikan," said Natsume while clutching her to his chest, "she is the most important person in the world."

"I see" said Serina

"But no matter what happens or what the price is," said Natsume while looking at the witch with determination, "I would not let Mikan die."

"I see that, so Natsume for your price, it would be your relationship with her," said Serina.

Natsume stunned asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that even though if all her memories return, the memories of you would never return," said Serina, "Even if you go from world to world, feather by feather, she would never remember you. Do you still want to go with it?"

"Yes," said Natsume, "like I said earlier, I won't let her die"

"Good, now I will give you three some advice, you will go to various worlds were they could be different from what you are used to. Worlds with war, peace, instability, poor, rich, etc. how you all cope would be by your own luck. There would be various types of people: arrogant, selfish, kind, thieves, etc. You might also encounter people from your own world with different roles than what are you used to seeing them. They of course won't recognize you at all. Even so your appearance here is not by a mere coincidence, but the inevitable. So to help you in your journey, I will hand you this." Serina then turned half way and a young man handed her a blue like thing. When it touched her hand the blue robot burst into life, and was jumping up and down. "This creature, gentlemen, is called Piyo Penguin it would help you on your journey."

"Well then hand me the other one that the guy is holding then," said Persona.

"Heh, that one is for communicating with each other," said Serena, "so it is time for you all to leave this place and head towards your journey"

When she said that the creature hopped off the hand of its master and in a flash it began to glow and began to chant "Piyo…Piyo…Piyo Penguin at your service." During that chant a stone symbol appeared beneath the three men and the girl, Piyo Penguin opened his mouth and various streamed of lights began to encircle around the four, which disappeared as Piyo Penguin closed its mouth and jumped on the stone symbol of which also disappeared.

Serina's expression softened and looked up towards the sky and said "I wish all of you luck on journey."

**HELLO LONG TIME NO SEE. WELL CHAPTER CONCLUDED AND I WONDER WHERE THEY ARE HEADING. SO HOPE ALL OF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRISISM OR SAYING HI. :D WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU THANKS FROM THE PAGES OF BOOKDIGESTER.**

**Ps Tsubasa chronicles and gakuen alice are not mine they go to their respective owners.**


End file.
